Change
by DevlinDemon
Summary: "Kid don't move. That snake is very poisonous." He turned to see the manager of the store there with an ashen colored face. "I know, but he will not bite me. I wish to buy these two after all." Hadrian said and started walking to the counter and enjoyed how everyone parted for him. (Possible Slash and Multi. Dark Harry/Possible Evil. MOD Harry. Diff!Father Harry. Diff!School)
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter was just turning six years old and he curled up on his thin mattress in his cupboard as he smiled blankly. He had been with the Dursley family for four and a half years now and he did not like them. It was his humble opinion that they were the nastiest, most loathsome people in all of Europe. Of course, he was only three though and his opinions were unwanted and unheard. Hadrian knew better than to talk to them though. Every question he asked earned him ten lashings with the belt, every thing his fat whale of a cousin broke he was given fifteen, and every time he did something 'freaky' he was given twenty.

Today was different though. Because as Harry curled up in the tiny space he felt lighter. He felt as if the darkness was his friend and he embraced it willingly and let it ghost over his thoughts and his skin. To him it was as good as a hug and since he had never had one, he deemed it a good comparison. Now Hadrian was not a dumb or ignorant child. He grew up reading, listening, and learning all that he could. So he knew that when the shadows liked you that dark things often followed. Since he had little light in his life though he felt no harm in letting a little darkness in. After all, there would be no light without the dark.

With those thoughts in his head, Hadrian laid down and pulled a ratty blanket over him to keep the chill at bay. He drifted off into a calm sleep filled with darkness and fire. It kept him warm and let him feel safe as his mind wandered in and out. He watched in childish amusement as a strange man he had never seen before screamed and burned in his fires and watched as pillars appeared and lines of fire sat atop them. Black, blue, white, red, and grey.

Curiosity overwhelmed the young boy as he ventured forward and looked at the fires to see his memories were kept inside the flames, safe and protected. Black held his fears, red held his anger, white had the few innocent and childish memories he kept, blue held all the sadness and sorrow he buried, and grey was blank yet he saw memories that weren't about him at all. They were about a man named Tom Riddle and he listened to the memories and that was how his night was spent.

* * *

It has been nearly five years since Hadrian had fallen into his mind and he never felt better. He had become more intelligent for it and learned from the grey flames that weren't his own. Hadrian had learned about magic and demons and Horcrux's. The three things that made him shiver in delight. In the past five years he had been very busy as well. He scared his dearest Aunt and Uncle into letting him go to martial arts classes, music classes, and dance classes. His schooling was spent at home or in the library as the normal learning center did not challenge him enough. Now he had a red belt in Karate, was learning some Tai Chi and knew the basics of yoga. As for his dancing classes, they only improved his abilities to learn the martial arts he wanted.

His music classes however became an outlet for his emotions. If he was angry, sad, or lonely he could put it within his music and no one commented on it. They only thought that he was just talented to be able to put across such things. It helped that he was a very 'adorable' child as the adults often said to him.

Hadrian did not think he was very adorable though. His plain black hair fell in shaggy waves to the nape of his neck and his big green eyes were hidden behind a pair of silver wire framed glasses. Glasses that he had made his Aunt buy for him after discarding the old and outdated ones. His skin was pale and his nose wasn't too big or small but just right for his face. So he did not understand why he was called cute when he seemed very normal to himself. It wasn't really his problem though about what they wanted to think or believe.

It was a few days before his eleventh birthday though when he received two letters. One was carried by a regal great horned owl and the other by an imposing looking raven. Both seemed to want to be as far away from the other as possible. And both had landed right onto the back of the garish couch that his Aunt and Uncle quickly vacated and fled. Hadrian gave a dark chuckle at that and untied both letters from their respective carriers.

He decided to read the owls letter first. It read:

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

Hadrian raised a brow at the list and shook his head. It was rather broad and most of what it read he already knew from the grey flames. It wouldn't do to outright decline the invitation though as it sounded rather important and grand.

The next was the Raven's letter. It read:

Heir Potter-Mort  
 _(Heir to the Ancient and Noble family of Potter, Heir to the House of Fire, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Mort...),  
_ It has come to our attention that you and yours have yet to send a reply to our school. Therefore we have sent Erandor, a blood raven, to you to ensure your letter of acceptance is returned. You were offered a place in our school no less than five years ago and yet we still have not received a single letter. If you decline the position then send a letter. If you accept, send a letter. It is rather simple Heir Potter and we need an answer soon. You will find that the school will provide room, food, clothes, potions, and many other things that you will need for the experience. Do try to send a letter back quickly as we are all rather eager to see the last blood of three fading lines.  
Yours Regretfully,  
Andras Lefay  
 _Deputy Headmaster_

Hadrian found more amusement and information in the second letter than the first and was curious about the second school. It was not named and yet they would provide. There was no location either or any hint on how he would arrive. He always liked a good mystery to solve.

"I think I have made my mind, but the goblins would know better." His voice was like velvet and he held his arm out for the raven and smiled when it perched on his arm. He nodded to the owl though. "If I decide to choose Hogwarts I will send a letter through another means. You may leave." He told the regal owl and it promptly left. With that done he swept his eyes over the room and smiled darkly at his Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

Hadrian entered Gringotts with very little trouble and smiled at their plaque in amusement.

 _Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
_

It seems that his first time here was definitely going to be the most interesting. After, he promised to himself, after he would explore the alley ways and the shops that lined him. Right now though he had business to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian walked with confidence as he went to the closest open teller. He stopped right before it and the raven cawed sharply for the goblins attention. The creature sneered and leaned over the edge to look at Hadrian who gave a dark smile. "Greetings Goblin. I am Heir Hadrian Potter-Mort seeking my bank manager to claim of any accounts that I have been given." He said in a regal tone gaining many interested eyes and shocked ones as well. If he learned one thing from Tom Riddle, it was that being polite and charming was always the best route to gain trust and attention.

The goblin nodded, "This way then, Heir Potter-Mort." He said and shuffled down the steps immediately to guide Hadrian.

It was the swiftness that pleased Hadrian the most and he would make sure to reward the same swiftness and action to any that worked with him to better his accounts and future. He was led straight to an office and on the door hung a black plaque with red words stating, Manager Bloodsnout. It was almost enough for Hadrian to laugh out loud in childish amusement, but he contained the need.

The large door opened slowly and he stepped in and sat before the desk with ease. Erandor moved from his shoulder to the back of the chair and seemed to glare at all who came near him. Though none did.

"Heir Potter-Mort." The elder goblin spoke from the other side of the desk. "We've been expecting you. Now, to prove your identity and claim over the vaults you need to put your blood on this parchment." He said and pushed forward a piece of parchment along with a ceramonial looking knife.

"So be it," Hadrian said. He took up the ornate knife and slashed it across his hand. The parchment soaked up all the blood and his wound healed quickly as he set the dagger down. He picked up the parchment though and decided to read it aloud so that nothing was hidden from him.

It read:  
Hadrian James Potter-Mort  
(Master of ...)

Status: Pureblood

Magic: Unbound

Natural: Occlumens, Legamins, Fire Magic, Shadow Magic, Animagus

Blocks: None

Parents/Guardians:  
Lillian Marie Potter (née Evans) (Mother)  
James Charlus Potter (Blood adopted Father)  
Ellastor Mort (Father)  
Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)  
Edolan Emrys (Godfather)

Titled to:  
The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood)  
The Ancient and Noble House of Black (Magic)  
The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Conquest)  
The Ancient and Noble House of Mort (Blood)  
The Dark and Ancient House of Ignis (Magic)

Accounts/Properties:  
Potter:  
Trust Vault: 1,000 Galleons, 700 sickles, 500 knuts  
Main Vault: 12,657,789 Galleons, 1,890,000 sickles, 1,000,000 knuts, and valuables  
Godric's Hollow  
Potter Manner  
Prongs' Pad

Black:  
Main Vault: 14,786,988 Galleons, 2,874,900 Sickles, 1,876,768 knuts, and valuables  
Black Manner  
Black Townhome  
Padfoot's den

Slytherin:  
Main Vault: 5,874,589 Galleons, 1,964 Sickles, 1,098 knuts, and valuables  
Forbidden Forrest  
Hogsmeade  
Slytherin Manner  
Chamber of Secrets

Mort:  
Main Vault: 127,890,638 Galleons, 89,966,645 Sickles, 78,920,457 knuts, and valuables  
Mort Castle  
The lands of Dunn  
Shadow Castle  
Forest of Despare

Ignis:  
Main Vault: 1,00,000 Galleons, 1,000,000 Sickles, 1,000,000 knuts  
Vault 12: 1 fired Drake egg, 5 Night shifter eggs, 2 Basillisk eggs, books, portraits, wands, potions, and journals  
The lands of Fire

Hadrian cringed at all the information and set the paper in front of the very pale and sickly looking Goblin. "What does this all mean?" He asked sharply.

It took Bloodsnout a minute to compose himself before he could speak, "It means you are a very rich and powerful Wizard, Heir Potter-Mort. And it also means you lean to grey and dark magic." He explained and Hadrian nodded slowly.

"I see..." He said and then smiled, "Good. Get my accounts in order then and make sure that no one but myself can enter them. Under no conditions is anyone to go in them. Not even if they have my key and say I sent them."

"As you wish, Heir Potter-Mort." Bloodsnout said and immediately began working on what was needed in order to get the accounts neat and safe.

Hadrian nodded at that, "I need to write a letter. After that I need someone to take me to my trust vault from the Potter accounts." He had decided to bleed that dry first so he could close it rather than dip into the more heavily enriched vaults. He knew he would need the money in coming years, but for now he had to bide his time and wait. His time would come after all and he would see that the wizard's did not destroy the magic that was gifted to them. He would see them all under his own rule and lead them into a new era. One that would have them moving forward and adapting to the world around them.

"Here you are, Heir Potter-Mort." Bloodsnout set a quill, ink well, and piece of parchment before him and he grinned.

"Thank you," He said politely remembering his manners. An picked up the quill delicately before beginning to write in smooth letters.

Andras Lefay  
(Deputy Headmaster),  
I have received your letter from Erandor and I am interested in this offer of yours. As it is, I have never received a letter from you or anyone before today. I had just gotten a letter from a school called Hogwarts when the beautiful Raven flew in the muggle's home and delivered my letter. After that I immediately went to Gringotts and have talked to my account manager. Since I have read and heard that Hogwarts is a biased school filled with bigotry and bullies I hoped that you may provide a better school for which I can learn in. Though I must regret to inform you that since I was raised by muggle's I know very little of my family lines and the culture of the Wizarding world. If you or another Professor of your school could come enlighten me then it would be most appreciated. You can locate me at number 4 Privet dr, Surry.

From,  
Heir Hadrian Potter-Mort

With that signed and finished he handed the letter to Erandor and watched as the bird took flight and just left the room out a tall window in the top of the room. Hadrian watched the bird go with a small from and then sighed because he had lost a friend. That only meant that he had to buy his own owl or creature to keep his company, but he didn't worry over it. He had more than enough money after all. Now all he had to do was wait...and he hated waiting...

* * *

 **Dev:** If I have errors or put too much info or put it in an odd way feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism is welcome so that I can improve my writing skills. Also there will be a lot of non-canon things and original characters in this. Hadrian won't be going to Hogwarts until later. That's pretty much it so don't be afraid to leave a review.


End file.
